


In Your Dreams

by Missy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fights, Humor, Married Couple, Married Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married couples will always have their tiffs - especially when a couple fights as often as Han and Leia do.  The fun part is making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa, public , fly, fun, make-up sex, Falcon, marriage

“Are you still mad?” 

That, Han realized, as he watched Leia tighten the bolts on some infernal gadget lying strewn across the dashboard, was a rhetorical question. She answered him by not answering.

Han respond to the challenge by leaning on his elbow and staring into her face until she felt compelled to cast her eyes upon him. 

“Were you talking to me?”

“Nope.”

She rolled her eyes, deftly turning back to her work. 

“I was talking to Chewy,” Han continued

Leia cast her eyes on their friend. Chewbacca snored in his co-pilot’s seat, stirring vaguely as he rolled toward the window. “He’s opinionated today.”

Han crossed his arms and leaned back to look at her. “Well?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry that we’re fighting.”

Han’s brow wrinkled. Marriage was an entirely new concept to him, but arguing with Leia was not. “You aren’t sorry for calling me a pea-brained Nerf Herder in front of your brother?”

She rolled her eyes. “No.”

He knew what she was driving at – which was enough to make him go on the defensive. “It was an honest mistake!”

“You know that. I know that – but Luke’s good hand doesn’t. So if you don’t want to fight with me, shoot away from it next time.”

Han frowned. “So let’s start talking.” 

“Let’s.” 

He kissed her instead. Naturally. And the awkward placement meant pulling her onto the console to better undress and kiss her soft skin.

“Han,” she demanded, when he started kissing her breasts. “Now!”

“Wait…out here?” Where they could get caught?

Leia watched him with that typical ‘I know exactly what I’m doing, Flyboy’ look of hers. “If you don’t start touching me I’m going to go back to bed. The GUEST bed, on the other side of the Captain’s quarters.” They both knew that that was the last thing either of them wanted.

Han eyed his other companion; Chewy kept snoring and it was a hell of a long ride back home even in hyperspeed. Han responded by grasping both of her thighs and pulling Leia bodily onto his lap.

The choked gasp she let out told him that she adored what he was doing – and that they had better hurry before they woke someone else up. Slamming his mouth down on hers, Han made quick work of all of the barriers between them

“Auto-pilot,” she choked out. He hit it with his elbows as he braced himself – braced her back, to keep her from falling onto a series of very sensitive buttons. Leia was a smart little brat – she rocked her hips to and fro every time he entered her, creating fresh sensations for them both every time her ass met his thighs.

Leia strained to get closer to him, her arms going around the back of his captain’s chair, her legs cramped up behind his hips. Neither of them had much in the way of doubt that they were going to get off – he lasted longer than she did by inches, leaving them a steamy half-dressed pile of limbs.

She rolled her neck forward, to rest her head against his neck. “Forgive me now?” he smirked into her hair.

Leia smiled before she kissed the side of his neck, then worried his earlobe with the tip of her tooth. “In your dreams, Flyboy.”


End file.
